The Things In The Night
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: Asami 'Asa' Isa is a young woman who is the leader of a band of thieves, allies with the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins. However, her condition prevents her from growing stronger and she struggles day to day, just stay happy while also providing protection to her younger sister, Natalia. Will the female warrior be able to handle the feminine life-style? AltairXOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Third times the charm! Rewrote the story because I felt like I was dragging it on too long so here you go! Starting off strong! **

**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kelleighlizz**

**Tumblr: ConfessionsOfGaming  
IG: Kelleighlizz  
Ifunny: RandomGenericInsult**

**Main Character:  
Asami 'Asa' Isa: Ah-sah-me or Ah-sah Ih-sah**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**1191**

**Jerusalem, Israel**

"Malik, I can't just tell him."

"You have to. You can't just not let him know. He will notice. Even if you run away from here, he will find you."

"The same way he found Adha?"

"Asami..."

"I'm... sorry. I'm just... freaking out."

"No need for apologizes. But Asami, I promise you Altair is not the man he was before. He's changed and you've seen that far before I did. If he loves you, he'll understand."

"But that's the point, Malik. He doesn't. We're not in love. It was... just a mistake."

"A mistake you both will have to pay for."

"And what if he opposes? What if he throws me out."

"It doesn't matter. You have to tell him."

I sat down on the couch, rubbing my temples and trying to hold down that fiery pain. I wanted to throw up just thinking about my position. God, I was so stupid. Far beyond stupid. Yeah, Altair had changed but doesn't mean he's all bubbly and happy. He's just calmer and less, well ruthless. But doesn't mean he won't one, blow up in my face or two, leave the bureau quietly. Even if I'm not the only one to blame here, I still feel like it's all my fault. This guilt. The agony. Fuck it all. I should just run off to Crete or Cyprus and hide my trails. But if Malik knew, he would follow and drag me back here. Or worse.

"Welc-"

"It was a trap. Robert de Sable knew I was going to be here. He sent an imposter!" My stomach hit the floor like a rock when I heard his voice. When he was calm, it was like a smooth lullaby and when he was angry, you could feel the anger smack your face. And right now, it was as if he was the Devil himself.

"Imposter? What did he tell you?"

"She said Robert de Sable is along side King Richard I and would be nearly impossible for me to touch him."

"Wait, did you just say she?"

"Yes, a woman and she put up a good fight."

"Asami." Malik turned towards me, forcing my heart to meet the floor with my stomach. "Do you know of a woman with such power?"

"Just my sister. But there's no way she can put up a fight with Altair." A bead if sweat rolled down my forehead as my skin shot cold and my heart started to pound like war drums. "Altair, I'm sure this is nothing. You should ride to the King and face his lieutenant. The King's men are marching, therefore they do not fight. Now is the time to strike."

"You're right, brother. I'll head out as soon as I can. Asa, stay here until I return."

"Speaking of Asami. She has something to tell you. It's important and I think you should listen." Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Malik. I thought you were on my side! I cursed at him with my mind an eyes, but he was nowhere near threatened. I was a fighter, a thief, but no way in hell would I make it to his throat with my dagger. Especially with Altair standing there, watching me and waiting for me to speak. I send one more 'fuck you' glanced towards Malik before looking down at my sweaty palms. Just breathe, Asa.

"Malik, help me out here." I muttered, feeling my eyes swell as fire filled my lungs. My hands started to shake, but there was nothing I could do except focus on my breathing. "Asa, honey, it's just better to tell him."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Altair. You're... Going to be a father."

And with that, he was gone with the wind. Vanished like the white phantom he was. As far as anyone knew, except the allies, Altair died twenty-six years ago during childbirth along with his mother. Only the child I carry now will be what remains of the Ibn-La'Ahad family and he wouldn't even know. As far as this child is concerned, his father was killed by the winter cold. "Asa?" A masculine voice rung in my ears. "Asami?" The voice echoed. I wanted to respond but I could feel my body shutting down. Not shock, but well shock. "Asa!"

"What?" I jumped, surprised at the tone of my voice. My face relaxed and my eyes started swelling again. Fuck Ibn-La'Ahad. Fuck my life. Fuck everyone and everything. "I need you to take care of Natalia."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm... I'm going to live with my... father in Crete."

"Asa, you can't give up."

"I'm not giving up. I just can't live in this life style with a baby. I can't even protect my little sister in this condition but she cannot go back to Crete. Malik, please look after her."

"Asa." He sighed, making his way towards me. Even if he was a supposed stone-hard killer, Malik was very affectionate and compassionate. I may not like the idea of a brotherhood of assassins, but this particular assassin was unlike the rest. He knew what pain was. Not just physical pain either. He had half of his life taken away, stripped from his fingertips as he fought so hard just to keep his brother alive. And yet, he still had enough energy and heart to comfort a struggling woman and try to convince her to keep pushing, even if she was arrogant and thick-headed. "You're not going anywhere. You know I'll hunt you down and bring you back."

"But Malik... I can't go back to my hideout. It's not fit for a child."

"And living with your father is? That man tried to kill Natalia. Is that where you want to raise a child?"

"I have no other home."

"Home isn't where your father is. Home is where someone who loves you is. Home is where you're happy and where you feel safe. Liz, this is you're home. Here. With me and Natalia and Aban and you're men."

He sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. He was right, even if I hated to admit it. I felt happy in Jerusalem. I lived in a nice house and I was leader of a band of thieves. They were my brothers and sisters. And so were the Assassins.

My eyelids grew heavy and my blood-shot eyes started to burn. I yawned silently and allowed my head to rest against Malik's shoulder. He stayed perfectly still, making it impossible to stay awake. Soon, sleep started to take control, relieving my mind from the pain and frustration. For the next several hours, I would be at peace and I would not have to think of Altair or the baby until my wake. For now, I will allow the Sand Man to conquer my restless mind and body, allowing him to take me to my subconscious dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**REVIEWS:**

**LunaLou: Don't worry :) I promise to explain everything throughout the story**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kelleighlizz**

**Tumblr: ConfessionsOfGaming  
IG: Kelleighlizz or #AimForTheHay  
Ifunny: RandomGenericInsult**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**That Night**

I can't tell you how long I've been awake for or how I woke up in a bed but that was the least of my worries. The moon was at its peak, watching me toss and turn restlessly under the covers as his face journeyed through my mind like a bug. Every time I saw his face, my heart sunk, reminding me of the pain he left me. I could feel the baby already destroying me, and yet I know he hasn't even taken form of a human. My pregnancy was invisible, but in a few weeks, I'll blow up like a swelled watermelon. 'Mommy, where's daddy?'

'I don't know, son.'

"Asa..." My heart flew out of my heart when a calloused hand brushed my shoulder and a masculine voice matched the voices in my head. "Shhh. It's just me."

"Altair?" I sat up in bed and reached my hand out to the black abyss, grabbing onto his thick, leather waist guard. He moved closer to me and crouched down so we were face to face. Even if it was dark, the moonlight provided enough light for me to see the details on his face. The stubble on his strong jaw line, the soft amber eyes, the light scar on his lip, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. I should have slapped him, stabbed him, whatever I could to hurt him, but my heart was swelling just from seeing him and having him so close. We may have not been in love, but I knew where ever he was, I wanted to be.

"You came back." I whispered, not because I didn't want to wake Malik up, but that was how choked up I was. The lump in my throat refused to leave when I swallowed, but I was more worried about my heart beating out of my chest. "Although now's not the best time for me to be a father, it's my responsiblity. Now, you're my main priority. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, causing blood to rush to my cheeks. A cold piece of metal wrapped around my neck, causing the hair on my neck to stand as he finished collapsing a necklace. "There. A sign of a new beginning."

I looked down at my chest to find a golden chain hanging from my neck. A golden piece of metal, carved like a feather, hung from the chain. "Thank you." I muttered as my racing heart slowed and the lump in my throat vanished. I wasn't fit to be a mother, but knowing Altair will accept the responsibility as a father eased my mind. Now Malik did not have to worry and Natalia will not have to fear living alone.

I looked back up at Altair, smiling as my dirty green eyes met his honey coloured orbs. However, they were not as bright as mine. Exhaustion hit him like a brick wall. When's the last time he actually slept? I scooted over in the bed and laid back down, offering him to lay with me. Without a word, he complied and sat on his part of the bed and removed his boots and armour along with his weapons.

Soon his warm body was laying next to mine and almost instantly his breathing calmed and he was asleep. Soon, I followed him.

Where ever he was, I wanted to be.

**The Next Morning**

The coldness next to me told me Altair woke up and left a long time ago. Man, did that guy ever sleep? I yawned and stretched, allowing my back to pop back into place. My tummy growled, again. I've been eatting like a growing boy, consuming anything that came in reach of me. Disadvantage of being pregnant, you were always hungry. Didn't matter if you ate five minutes ago. Your stomach was like a black hole, trapping its prey in its vortex.

Once I was dressed and decent, I left the room, which happened to be Malik's and wandered my way down the long halls. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Malik greeted me with a large smile across his face. "It's almost mid-day. I was just about to check up on you."

"Well, being pregnant takes a lot of energy."

"Apparently you had enough energy to become pregnant."

"Malik!" I shouted, turning fifty different shades of red as Malik laughed like a jolly fat man, nearly falling off his stupid stool. i sat down across from him, taking the cup of tea he poured me in my hands and taking several sips, allowing the hot liquid to burn my lips and tongue. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I replied as Malik slid a plate of breakfast towards my direction. The two eggs, bread with humus, and pork disappeared almost as soon as I received the plate. He gave me a crazy look but didn't question anything before returning to his maps. "Altair just went out for a bit. I'm sure he'll return before leaving for Masyaf."

"I trust him." His eyebrows furrowed as his quill stopped, causing the ink to bleed through the parchment. "Last night he stopped by, taking his child in his pride."

"Fantastic news. See, I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I better get going before Natalia throws a fit."

"Does she know?"

"She'll find out sooner or later." I smiled, heading out of the bureau.

I stood on the rooftops, smelling the beautiful city and allowing the sun to kiss my cheeks. Today was going to be a good day.

**Later That Day**

"Oh my. Asa, you're pregnant!" Natalia screamed as I entered the hideout, trying not to cringe as her high-pitched scream rung in my ears. She dashed through the empty room, knocking over a couple of books as she made her way towards me. I huffed as she squeezed my torso in an embrace, almost crushing my ribs.

"How do you know?" I gasped when she released me.

"Don't be silly. I'm you're sister, I know when you're ill or... pregnant. Anyways, since when have you been seeing anyone? Who's the dad? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been. Why are-"

"Nat, enough."

"Sorry. Can you at least tell me who the father is?"

"Altair."

"Wait! Ibn-La'Ahad? As in the _assassin_? The mean guy who's quiet and rude?"

"He's not mean. You're over reacting."

"No fucking way!"

"Nat! Language! Jesus, you're only fifteen now calm down. Everything's going to be okay." She huffed in annoyance and sat down, crossing her arms and legs, refusing to look at me. I clicked my tongue and sighed. Maybe I should have returned later or not at all.

"Nat, what's the matter?"

"You're going to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby girl. You know that. And if I leave, you're coming with me." I sat down next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. It was hard trying to explain things to a little girl. Especially explaining to her that I wasn't going to leave her side. For six years we have been travelling the lands alone, and never once did I leave her. I always made sure she was right on my heels, and I will continue watching her, even if it meant moving again. "What about the thieves? Are you going to leave them?"

"Worse comes to worst, I will leave Aban in charge." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer just like Malik did last night. Worse comes to worst, I'll leave Natalia here with the thieves and Malik. I knew how she felt about assassins. Years ago, after out mother died, our god mother stepped into our lives and took care of us when our father was gone. Nat doesn't remember our mother so she only sees our god mother as the motherly figure. A couple of years later, she got caught in a cross fire between the Templar guards and Assassins, killing her instantly.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for being MIA. A lot of things have been coming up but I'm back! **

* * *

**Chapter III**

**One Month Ago**

"You're such a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. And you're a jerk so it all works out."

"Asami, I'm not playing around. You seriously need to watch you're mouth."

"We're on the same side so chill."

"I don't take orders from a woman."

"Excuse me? Say that again and it will be the last thing you say."

"I'm not scare of you."

"And I you."

"You're such a child sometimes."

"Yeah, and you overreact."

"Woman." He growled, earning him a dagger pressed tightly against his neck, right under his Adam's Apple. "I warned you." I threatened, narrowing my eyes down at him.

"You don't have the courage." He hissed, trying not to cut his throat. He was laying on his back and I was on top in pounced position. Who did this asshole think he was? King of the World? God of Blades? He wasn't even a demigod let alone a worthy mortal like Beowulf. He was garbage in a robe and that's all he'll ever be.

"You're hesitating."

I sighed and withdrew my blade from his neck. He was right. I wouldn't attack an ally without a good reason. Even if I was a thief, I had morals and my own guidelines to follow. To attack someone unarmed or someone who hasn't done wrong was safe from my blade. I'm not saying what Altair does for a living was right, but if I said it was wrong then I would be a hypocrite. Our intentions were the same, to see the destruction of those who bring chaos to this world and abuse power to subjugate the people below. Our hearts were in the right place, but unfortunately it takes more than just riots and words to spread peace.

I went to roll off if Altair, but he grasped my wrist, holding it to the ground so I stayed right where I was. I furrowed my brows but I became lost. For the first time, I could see the details of his face. The serious expression, the golden eyes, the short brown hair, the stubble on his jaw line. Everything came together in harmony. His imperfections were perfect. How his white scar complimented his lips. How his face expressed power which masked behind an untold story of his childhood. He was perfect. Yet imperfect. How mysterious.

"You stare, and yet you say nothing." He has humor in his voice, which only drew me in further. I liked secrets. I like finding out those secrets. I enjoyed the adventure and the challenges. Altair was just another secret and I wanted to explore his mind. I want to see who he really was. What was he protecting under his mask? I became curious and I knew with him it would be dangerous. But curiosity killed the cat and I wanted to take that risk.

I leaned down slightly so our lips were mere centimeters apart. I felt my heart beating out of my chest, but I just swallowed the discomfort in my throat and focused on his breathing. So solid and strong. He didn't deny my closeness nor did he accept. Biting my bottom lip in hesitation, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. To my surprise they were warm and moisturized, soft and delicate like a feather. I could feel his light stubble and almost identify the light scar. Again my lips moved, but this time he responded by parting his lips with mine.

His gloved hand released me wrist and slid his fingers up my arm and down my waist where he held my with both hands. The missing ring finger was noticeable but not unsatisfying. It was actually enjoyable. I liked the imperfections. His imperfections.

All of this was moving so fast, but the Bureau was ours for the night and we were going to take advantage of it. Piece by piece my clothing came off, causing the cold night air to wrap around my body. I was left in my black, daring, laced undergarments when Altair picked me up and carried me to the cushions. As he laid me down gently, he whispered, "You play a dangerous game, woman." He earned a chuckle as my fingers laced his brown hair. He stood up, towering over my body as he started taking off his tunic and undershirt, exposing his toned chest.

His muscles rolled as his shirt came off, causing blood to rush to my cheeks. Thin white lines covered certain parts of his body, especially his arms and shoulders. However, one looked fairly recent, maybe a few months ago. It was about four inches on his abdomen and it looks as if he was stabbed. His eyes moved to where I was looking as he gave out a humorous sigh. "A reminder." He said before looking down at my own body.

"You may not be the most dashing lady but no doubt you have a feminine figure."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear sir." I joked back, getting more comfortable in the cushions. The next second he was on top of me, between my legs and all. He kissed down my body, stopping at my naval to play with my piercing. I entwined my fingers in his hair once more, this time glazing my nails across his scalp as he nibbled my stomach. He moved down further, catching the laced panties between his teeth and pulling them off before moving his lips to my inner thigh, kissing the soft spots.

I gasped in pleasure and surprisement when he kisses my womanhood, playing with it with his tongue. I arched my back and moaned as he slid his tongue in, curling it at the right spots. "Altair!" I gasped as he nibbled my clit. Jesus Christ this man was good.

When he was satisfied with his work, he moved back to my lips, teasing my opening with his manhood as he looked down at me, smirking. I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he entered.

"Altair."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry! I suck at updating now! I used to be so good at updating at least a chapter a day!**

**But now the rainy season is here (we had a storm this morning and now it's sunny...) ANYHOO! It's rainy season so expect MORE updates!**

**REVIEWS:**

**LunaLou: ****Thanks so much :) I plan on having several flashbacks to resolve the mysteries :)****  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kelleighlizz**

**P.S. IF YOU ARE A FALLOUT FAN I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!  
Check out my Tumblr blog ( confessonsofgaming . tumblr) so find out!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Present Day**

"Stop arguing with me. Now pack your things."

"Just because you're having his kid doesn't mean we have to move."

"Nat... We will live in a better house, a better town, a better life. We will always be protected and you'll never have to touch a blade again."

"I don't want to go to Masyaf!"

"Natalia, wait!" Malik added in. What a stubborn child. I cringed a little when a large cramp came burning in and Malik hopped over the table like the assassin he was. "What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my arms gently and sitting me down.

"It's nothing." Soon the cramp was gone and I was fine again. Ever since Altair and Malik found out about my pregnancy, I couldn't even wipe my own ass. Well, figuratively. But they wouldn't let me go out alone, they wouldn't let me cook my favorite meal, they wouldn't even let me sleep without checking up on me. I was three weeks pregnant, not a patient from a blood disease. I tried to remind them I could handle myself but that would only leave Malik rolling in eyes and earned me an argument with Altair.

"She's just... Stuck in her past." I told Malik. It was the whole reason she was like this. Since our mother died. I tried reasoning with her and showering her the advantages of moving, but she just scoffs and walks away. Sometimes I just want to grab her by the ear and drag her with me. And knowing her, that's what I may have to resolve to. Wherever I go, she goes. That's the deal. "She tolerates you but she cannot stand the rest of your men."

"It's understandable. At first I didn't want to be here, but eventually the Brotherhood grows on you. Or in your case in you."

"What?"

"Knowing Altair, he will raise your child in the same manner as he grew up. What I mean to say is your child will become an Assassin." I looked at my hands, folded on my lap as my palms began to sweat. An Assassin? Not my child. I couldn't care less what Altair said, my child was going no where near the Brotherhood. The outer gates of the fortress, that was it. Well and his uncle and father. I don't want my child risking his life every day, struggling just to make it to the next day. He will be a nobleman, rich and powerful. He will not meet his wife the same way his father and mother met.

**Six Months Ago**

**Jerusalem, Israel**

"Malik, clear the table!" A masculine voice shouted. I couldn't tell if there was someone else shouting or the man carrying me. Either way, I was flopped on a solid table, blood pouring out my side and mouth, along with scratches on my face and hands. I desperately tried to cover the large wound with my small hand, but it was no use. The blood would only seep through my fingers, draining the life right out of me.

I hissed as a strong hand forced my hands away from my wound, causing a sharp pain to rupture through my nerves. "She's loosing too much blood." A different voice called out as my vision began to slip away. A sudden jolt caused my eyes to snap open, but I still could not make out any details. "Stay awake." He ordered, shaking me more. I coughed up some blood, groaning as my lungs begun to fill up with the crimson, metallic liquid. Why me? Why now? I cannot die. Not now...

I woke up the next day, sore and in extreme pain. I thought breaking my nose during a bar fight was bad, but that was nothing compared to now. I sat up in the bed, crying out as a hot arrow was shot into my side. Looking down, there was no arrow, just bandages stained in blood. I coughed some more, this time no blood came out. At least I made it through the night.

Where am I? How long have I truly been out? What happened? Where's Nat?

"I was sure you wouldn't make it through the night. You're a fighter." A deep voice called out in a soft tone. A man, probably six foot three stood next to the bed. He had dark hair, a small beard and one arm. He wore dark robes over white ones. His eyes showed power but his face was calm and relaxed. Clearly he was no threat. But who was he? Why did he help me?

"How long have I been out?" My voice cracked from dehydration. He gentle man walked over to the nightstand and poured some water in a cup, handing it to me. I hesitated, but brushed off my paranoia and thanked him for the water. "Six days."

"Six?!"

"You lost a lot of blood. We never expected you to pull through."

"We?"

"Yes, my... brother saved you from the streets."

"Streets?"

"Madam, do you remember what happened?" I shook my head, blank from what happened. All I remember was walking along the rooftops with Natalia, talking about the incoming spring and deciding to start a garden with her.

"I'm sure it will come to you in time. Can you tell me your name?"

"Asami... Isa."

"That's a very beautiful name. My name is Malik Al-Sayf. My friend here is Altair. He's the one you should be grateful to." He motioned over to the dark corner. A man I did not see was sitting there, his golden eyes peering through the darkness, locked on my figure. He did not speak, did not move. I could not see his face past his eagle-like hood, but in a way I was intimidated. Who was this man?


End file.
